This invention relates to the field of amusement devices. More specifically, it relates to pinball type amusement devices in which a metal ball is permitted to roll on an inclined game surface striking various obstacles placed in its path. Upon striking such obstacles, switches are actuated causing a scoring device to be incremented and occasionally altering the direction of travel of the ball. Such devices are well known and have been in use for many years. Principally, these devices employ electromechanical relays, switches, and ball ejectors. Scoring and game information, such as the number of balls played and the number of balls remaining, have been determined by the use of drum-type mechanical rotary counters. As can be appreciated, such pinball games are complex devices often requiring service. Recently the advent of sophisticated electronic circuitry has made possible the elimination of some of the electromechanical components in such a pinball game. In particular, the complex devices previously utilized for calculating and displaying the score have been replaced with simple digital displays driven by a microprocessor.
In addition to simplifying the internal operation of the games while leaving them unchanged as far as the player is concerned, it is desirable to provide increased reliability and serviceability for these games so that when servicing is required it can be more quickly and efficiently accomplished. With the incorporation of digital electronics it is possible to provide built in testing sequences for the game. In particular, it is possible to program the microprocessor to perform a test routine which will sequentially operate every light, switch and ejector device in the game so that a serviceman can positively determine that all game functions are working.
Of the devices of which applicant is aware which employ microprocessors none has the capability for testing the game functions one at a time in which each function under test can be repetitively tested to facilitate repair.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a control and test circuit for a pinball type game which circuit includes the capability for repetitively testing a given game function.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pinball type amusement device which is controlled by a microprocessor which is programmed with a testing sequence which can repetitively test a given light, ejector or switch position until that position is satisfactorily operating.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control and testing circuit for use by a serviceman which, when actuated, will cause a controlling microprocessor to initiate a test sequence to operate all lights, ejectors and switch positions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.